Project Summary/Abstract ? Michigan Research Infrastructure for Population Sciences This application requests five years of research infrastructure support for the University of Michigan's Population Studies Center (PSC). Since its establishment in 1961, the focus of PSC's approach has been a commitment to primary data collection to advance population science. The overarching theme of this Center is to build on this history by stimulating and supporting collaborative projects that design, create, and use new data to advance population science. Our faculty already collaborate on creating some of the longest-running and most widely used studies in population dynamics research?such as the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID), the National Survey of Family Growth (NSFG), Monitoring the Future (MTF), and the Chitwan Valley Family Study (CVFS). Together, PSID, NSFG, and CVFS?all supported by NICHD's Population Dynamics Branch (PDB)?have produced more than 5,150 peer-reviewed publica- tions, 299,000 citations, and thousands of data users. These highly significant projects also play a critical role as sources of cohesion and engines of collaboration within PSC and they have helped spawn a new generation of innovative projects focused on PDB priorities, including the Relationship Dynamics and So- cial Life (RDSL) study, the Longitudinal Intergenerational Family Electronic Micro-Database (LIFE-M), and the Detroit Metropolitan Area Communities Study (DMACS). Our objective in this application is to use P2C resources to stimulate and support new research on significant and emergent questions in popula- tion science, the use of innovative approaches to data collection and analysis, and the development of a new generation of population scientists within this productive environment, equipped with the tools to en- gage successfully in PDB research priorities.